Gee Whiz-z-z-z-z-z-z-z
Introduction: The title card is shown as a billboard behind which Isabella E. Coyote is hiding, ready to chase the Gretch Runner. She starts the chase, until she runs into a large truck. Isabella E. runs the other way, and the truck shows the credit. The chase ends in a win for the truck, and Isabella emerges battered. A box with director Dan Povenmire's credit then squashes her. Isabella throws the box away, and the shot freezes: ''ISABELLA: Petius Girlius''. She resumes the chase, which freezes to show the Gretch Runner:'' I Likeitus'-I Likeitus''. The chase continues down the road until the Gretch Runner makes a U-turn. Isabella turns around, then stops. The Gretch Runner completes the circuit around, meanwhile, and beeps as Isabella turns around, causing her to leap back. The Gretch Runner starts off down the road and loosens it from its hinge briefly. Isabella E. points worriedly and displays an "EGAD" sign, then an "!!" sign. She drops them and thinks of her new plan. 1. Isabella E. hides in a manhole, and as the Gretch Runner passes over him, she pops out and fires a rifle. The bullet and the Gretch Runner are shown in slow time, with the bullet slowly gaining until the Gretch Runner gears into super speed. The bullet then brakes in puzzlement and falls to the ground. Isabella E. picks it up, and then it detonates, leaving her charred. Behind another rock face (in completely different desert scenery!), Isabella E. paces until she comes up with a new plan. 2. Isabella E. leaps out into the road with "1 sheet ACME Triple Strength BATTLESHIP STEEL ARMOR PLATE" in front of him; even this can't stop the Gretch Runner from barreling through it. Isabella stares in puzzlement at the resulting hole, which shows only the scenery behind her where parts of her body should logically be, then walks off the road in obvious distress at the massive trauma she evidently suffered. 3. While the Gretch Runner is feasting on bird seed and grubs, Isabella puts a lighted stick of dynamite on the end of a fishing line and casts it out. It lands next to the Gretch Runner, but then bounces and rolls underneath a large boulder, which causes the boulder to fly and ultimately drop on Isabella. 4. Isabella. then puts on a Batman outfit and dives off a cliff. He finally gains traction just before falling onto some spiky rocks, and then flies in circles through the air. She continues to fly in a straight line, oblivious, until she smashes into a huge mountainside. The wings stick to the rock and Isabella is left grappling in the air until she slams into the spiky rocks below. 5. Isabella perches herself upon a high branch with an anvil attached to the end of an ACME rubber band. However, she can't hold on long enough; her feet chafe on the branch, and she's slung directly into the ground with the anvil. Then, the band reactivates and lobs her directly up into the branch a second time. 6. Now, Isabella. attaches a dynamite stick to the end of a telescoping device in order to annihilate the Gretch Runner from afar. However, instead of launching the stick towards the Gretch Runner, the device knocks her backwards into a rock face. The dynamite is then pulled into the hole and detonates on Isabella again. 7. Wile E. crafts a large "STOP! BRIDGE OUT!" sign and then paints a landscape of a bridge being broken on a canvas. The Gretch Runner blasts through the corner of the canvas and continues through the road, while Isabella emerges from his hiding place behind the sign, and suffers the effects of the painted landscape when she tries to run through it. This is a reversal of a usual gag, where the Gretch Runner can usually "jump into the painting", while Isabella can't. 8. Isabella then mines a bridge with TNT, and expectantly waits behind the detonator. Unfortunately, the detonator fails to activate promptly. Isabella E. steps on, pulls, and slams the switch onto the ground before she runs onto the bridge to continue the chase. However, now the controller activates and blows up the bridge with Isabella still on it. 9. Isabella crafts a makeshift jet bike from ACME Iron handle bars and an ACME jet motor, which launches without its owner (Powerhouse plays during the chase scene). Isabella grabs at the end of it and manages to grope his way onto the jet bike. She keeps pace with the Gretch Runner around a mountain slope until the Gretch Runner U-turns before falling off a cliff, whereas Isabella flies off it. Still in midair, Isabella E. turns the power off and looks back as the bike stops directly before reaching safety. The Gretch Runner is on this perch, and beeps to get his opponent's attention. Isabella E. is obviously angry, but when the Gretch Runner points downwards, everything is silenced when Isabella. realizes she's about to suffer gravity once again. She loses her grip on the bike and plummets toward the earth. The embarrassed Isabella breaks the fourth wall by holding up a sign that says "How about ending this cartoon before I hit?" Her wish is granted; as the iris begins to close, Isabella. holds up a second sign that says "THANK YOU", and the cartoon fully ends. THE END. Category:Unregistered Contributor Works Category:Phineas and Ferb goes Looney Tunes Category:Fanon Works